After Everything
by Reaching Heaven
Summary: Two years after the Seven and Nico defeat Gaea, they sail back to Camp Half-Blood, deciding to continue to try to gain peace between the two camps. The Romans of Camp Jupiter might not listen, and that is their biggest problem. Post-HoO.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Heroes of Olympus stories, I only admire them greatly. I believe that Rick Riordan is genius but with waiting for the next book makes me feel a little anxious. So I decided to create my own story "After Everything". **

**I do read reviews and change the story based on what you readers suggest. I also try making them as much of a Rick Riordan story as possible. This story is about the seven heroes (eight if you include Nico) succeeding after the two year battle with Gaea and during the Camp Jupiter peace talks.**

**I hope you enjoy this story and will try as long as possible to quench the thirst of Percy Jackson. Ha, just kidding enough of me babbling, let's get to the story ;).**

Chapter 1

Beginning of the End

Percy Point of View

It was a warm spring day as the Argo ll was moving across the sea like a fat guy moving through a kiddie pool. I climbed out of my bed feeling like a wave of sea water just hit my face like a bullet. My body was sore from the recent battles. As I stood there I felt kind of odd maybe it was because of the rocking of the war boat which was weird considering I was the son of Poseidon. I stood up in my room looking at the miniature sized nursery. All there is in the room is a bed that was behind me and a closet that was literally about to fall on top of me like Flat Stanley. The room's walls were metal that looked like it was rusting to the point where it was falling off.

When the waves hit the ship it was like a kid scratching his plate with fork "sssscchhhhhheeeetttt" I covered my ears and said, "Really, out of all thing it still sounds like Cyclops making metal in my ear."

I decided it would be better if I got out the room.I opened the door then saw Frank and Hazel sitting at the diner/conference table.

They both were holding hands and talking to each other. I overheard some stuff that they were talking about "you sure they won't attack us because of what Leo, uh the thing did" Hazel asked fearfully.

"No, because we have the monster that actual did it and the Statue of Athena, anyway if they did attack us I would turn into eagle and go crazy zoo bird on them" Frank joked.

They both looked into each other eyes then Hazel kissed him on the cheek. After that she put her head on Frank's left shoulder. Honestly, I would consider that hushey gushy stuff but with a girlfriend it was normal. I looked to the opposite side of the hall there was seven rooms (including mine). Seven rooms for each of us, Leo, Piper, Jason, Frank, Hazel, Annabeth, and Me. Nico comes on board if there is a emergency but there isn't right now. My room was at the end of the hall closer to the dinner table and Annabeth's was at the closer to the stairs to the deck. Honestly, I didn't know how that happened, maybe that old goat decided it would be fun to separate us from room to room, I don't know. I walked over to Annabeth's room to see if she was there, I opened the door and she wasn't there._ Probably on the deck _I thought. So I walked over to the stairs and went up it. "Crrreeeeekkk, Cccrrreeekkkk" the stairs sounded as I was going up stairs._ Man what Leo put's into metal work he doesn't put into maintaining it _I thought.

As I got to the deck I saw Piper and Jason standing next to each other talking and laughing. They were on the left side of the ship. Jason had his arm around Piper. _They both look like a cute couple, a daughter of Aphrodite and son of Zeus,_ I thought. I turned my head and saw Leo controlling the ship with a Wii controller. It was weird to see a 17 year controlling a warship with a freaking Wii controller, I don't know what a "Wii" is but it's some type of game system. I haven't had much time with "videogames" because my life is exciting as it is. Then I saw Annabeth, The daughter of Athena leaning on the railing of the ship with her golden hair dancing in the wind of the sea. I could say so much about her that would take forever to translate what I would be talking about. The sanest and easiest thing to say is that I love her and she loves me. Even though our "Godly" parents don't like each other, they both agreed we could date. But, every time I say "Annabeth" it was like a reliever that took away my pain and stress. As I was walking over to the goddess of my heart, my heart started to pump like I was making earthquake with each step. Then as I got closer I said "Annabeth", my heart sank and my blood left my face. As she turned I face to face with my girlfriend. Her stormy gray said a lot "I'm kind and sweet but mess with me I will make Hades for you". She smiled.

Annabeth Point of View

As I was leaning on the railing of the Argo ll staring off to the sea. I was at peace, I haven't felt that feeling in a while. Except when Percy's around I feel at peace. I felt really happy, because of the fact me and Percy will have some alone time and Camp Jupiter won't blow us to Olympus. After the last two years (books) we escaped the depths of Tartarus, stopped the doors of death to open, and defeated Gaea herself. Not to mention the fact we saved Olympus and defeated Kronos. I think me and Percy should have some alone time from everything, no monsters, no gods, just me and him. Like Tyche the goddess of Luck gave me some of her powers I heard "Annabeth"? My heart started to race like Percy's Pegasus Blackjack through the air. I turned my head to see Percy standing looking at me with awe. As I looked I felt as If I was home at Camp Jupiter and I knew he was what I was fighting for and I knew he was fighting for me.

"Seaweed Brain, took you long enough, I thought you'd never come out of bed" I said smiling.

Percy laughed "You know me a heavy sleeper but a strong lover."

I laughed "As if".

Then we both stared at each other. Percy had those green eyes that said "I cared" and a body that I got to admit made a few girls jealous of me, which made me happy. He got a little muscular and taller after the last couple of years. I wouldn't tell him that because he would never shut up about it. We both were wearing the orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirts, but none of us cared about fashion sense besides the Aphrodite children they were freaks about makeup and clothes. I walked up to him and gave him a hug. I put my head on his chest and heard his heartbeat. He smelled of the sea and war, but the sea was stronger than the war part. I took my head off of his chest and kissed him on the lips. After what seemed to be an hour of kissing, we both turned our heads to the sea. My head was under his chin and it felt like a big lovable bear was giving me a bear hug without crushing me.

"This Is perfect" I said hoping Percy would respond.

"Yeah it is" he said smiling kissing me on the cheek. After a few minutes Percy said something that made happier.

"I love you, Annabeth" Percy smiled and looked at me.

"I love you too Percy" I said happy even if we died all of sudden.

As we were holding each other staring off to the sun I knew that I was going to be with Percy forever.

Author Note: Sorry about the slow beginning but I had to start It with a developing story, I will try to put more action, romance, and movement in the next chapter. Suggestions will kind of nice. See you guys later ;)


	2. Meet and Greet

Author's Note: I hoped you liked the 1st chapter of this story. I wanted to set the mood with it. This chapter I will try to put action and romance together. If any of you don't like it or think it's awesome, I like to read reviews. I don't like liars so keep as painfully honest as possible. Alright enough of me babbling let's get to the story ;).

Chapter 2

Meet and Greet

Leo's Point of View

As I was stirring the ship of the Argo ll I noticed that Frank and Hazel came onto the deck. I saw that they were holding hands and laughing. They stumbled out of the stairs and walked to the left side next to Jason and Piper who were staring at the sea. I turned my head to see Percy and Annabeth cuddling and staring off to the sun. Honestly, out of the three groups of couples Percy and Annabeth looked like those old couples that will literally love each other to the end. So basically they were the closer of the three. I didn't feel jealous about the three of them but it made me kind of lonely and depressed. I did have a girlfriend when I was in that school with Piper and Jason, but that didn't work out. She said it was a mistake but her voice said she was forced to do it.

As the couples were staring off to the sea and I was controlling the ship, Hazel asked "How long till we get to Camp Jupiter waterways?"

"About an hour depending if the wind is about right", I said.

I noticed that Percy said quietly "I hope it takes longer so I can hold you".

I smirked and laughed a bit, "I hope that too, Percy" Annabeth said.

Honestly, I hoped that too because I was getting nervous. I decided It would be alright if I put the controller and talked to the two groups of couples. Not Percy and Annabeth they looked occupied as it is.

"Yo, you two got any love for Leo." Hazel and Piper released their boyfriend's arms and looked at me funny.

Hazel laughed and said "Man what you gain in metal works you lose in relationships."

"Yeah" Piper commented than smiled.

Jason and Frank turned around right on queue gave me a death glare.

"Hey every girl luvs Leo" I remarked to break the ice. The five of them laughed. I turned around and walked back to the controller area. For some reason Percy was there, he had a big smile on his face.

Percy's Point of View

As I was holding Annabeth in my arms I noticed that Leo was walking over to Piper, Jason, Frank, and Hazel. Annabeth saw that I was looking at Leo.

"Do you feel sad for Leo" I asked. It was a stupid question for a stupid time but I couldn't shake the feeling off.

"Kind of" She replied in a sweet voice.

We both knew what we were talking about, Leo was alone for almost his whole life, and with the six of us basically cuddling in front of him made me feel bad.

"You think he'll find a girlfriend at Camp Jupiter" I joked.

Annabeth laughed "maybe, a girl who can put up with him and his jokes."

"Everybody luvs Leo" She said.

We both laughed quietly. Then I noticed that Leo was walking back to the Wii controller. I decided it would best if I talked to him. I let go of Annabeth, but I noticed that she was hugging tighter than before. I didn't want to leave her standing there alone but Leo is doing that right now. Annabeth noticed what I was planning to do so she let go. I walked over to the controller and waited for Leo. As he got closer I smiled. I decided I wanted to learn how to control the ship with the Wii so I said "How does this work" I asked. I sounded like an idiot, I was the son of Poseidon for Pete's sake.

I can control the ship without the controller, but I had nothing else to say. "It's easy" he said.

He picked up the controller and started to do hand motions like he was swinging a sword, he then gave it to me and said "You try".

I swung the Wii controller with so much force it sent Hazel, Frank, Jason, and Piper rolling down the deck on of the ship like bowling bolls and knocked Annabeth. I was stiff as a board. I didn't want to do anything because there could be another "incident".

Annabeth got up and stared at me like an Alien and burst out laughing. "What a son of Poseidon can do for sea he can't do for videogames."

I felt embarrassed so I decided to give her a hug as I swung my arm the ship turned to the right. I couldn't react any faster or I would be a god. When the ship turned right Annabeth rolled to the right and flew off the boat. I didn't care anymore about the Wii, I slammed it on the ground and dove into the water. I used my powers of Poseidon to make waves to push me towards faster than ever. As I got towards her she started to look unconscious. As I put my hands around her I tightened them like steel. I'm not going to lose her again I thought. Then I noticed she wasn't breathing. I put my lips up onto hers and blew my air into her mouth. With the power of Poseidon I can breathe normally under water. When I blew enough to fill a hot air balloon I pulled my lips away from hers and then something shocked me. Her hands were on my face and instead she was giving me a kiss, I kissed back of course. This reminded me of our first kiss underwater she probably remembered that too. When she pulled away I noticed that bubbles were coming out of here mouth, she was laughing. I couldn't help but laugh to. She gestured with her hand that she needed more air so I put my lips onto hers and gave her some. After that we both were hugging and relaxing under water, I kissed her a couple times to fill her with air, then she gestured with her hands that it was time to get back on the boat. I took her by the legs and picked her up like a princess.

"Princess, shall we head for the boat." I joked. She laughed and smiled. That was my queue. We shot threw the water like a bullet threw a balloon. We burst out of the water like a Penguin.

Annabeth Point of View

That underwater make out was beautiful, but not as much as the first one we had. He picked me up by my feet and called me "Princess". I didn't like be called Princess but I was Princess to his heart. We shot out of the air and landed back on the boat. Everybody on the boat was staring at us. Leo had his hands on his head like some freaky monster. He must have been worrying.

"Where have you guys been?" He yelled. Percy put me down on my feet.

"We took a slight detour" I said.

Piper and Hazel both smirked and giggled. Jason, Frank, and Leo didn't know what I and Percy did.

"A slight detour, we thought you guys were died, I was freaking out because it was my fault."

Frank laughed "It wasn't your fault, Percy just had too much fun."

We all laughed, besides Leo who looked really worried.

"Yeah, Percy had too much fun facing "the invisible Wii Harpies." Jason joked.

Percy looked embarrassed, he was mad that I fell off the boat but it wasn't all bad we had some quality time alone.

"So Annabeth you were pretty deep down in the water, because you guys took a long time." Frank said.

Me and Percy blushed and looked at each other, we both smiled. Hazel and Piper giggled. Then a flash. All of us covered our eyes, besides Percy who holding me. After I realized It wasn't an enemy it was god. Well, make it a half enemy, Terminus.

"Who dares come to the holy city of New Rome?" He said like a god.

"Not this guy again." Leo said.

"Silence traitor, you aren't worthy to speak in Rome territory." He said.

Leo got angry about every Roman calling him a traitor especially a god.

"It wasn't me a monster controlled me, uh monster fired the shots." Leo said.

"Really?" Terminus sounded amused.

I quickly released Percy's hands which were around me and said "We are here on orders of Reyna herself to sign a treaty for peace."

"I know of that, but also Reyna ordered me to relieve you of arms and show the monster and the statue of Athena to me to prove you really want peace."

Terminus added. I didn't want to fight so I said to Terminus "follow me and I'll show you both."

I gestured my hands and went down to the cargo hold. The door was locked because we didn't trust that evil monster.

When I put the key into the door I heard, "what is the wait dear, I don't have all day."

"How do you even move with no limbs" I asked.

"That is for me to know and you to not to find out."

I opened the door to the cargo hold. On the left was statue of Athena. It radiated with power and made me feel smarter. On the right was the eidolon the monster that controlled Leo.

"This is the exact monster who did it because they can't stop talking about what they did, it's there curse." I said.

"I know about that, I can tell your telling the truth because I can read people." Terminus said.

I locked the door and went back on the deck. Terminus floated or transported whatever.

"Alright now for the last part no arms!" He yelled. We all through our weapons down to below deck.

"Now each and every one of you must swear on the River Styx that you won't bring weapons to New Rome." We all said "We swear on River Styx". Then another flash and he was gone.

"Well that was fun" Leo laughed and walked over to the top of the deck.

"Land ho" He yelled. All of us walked over to the left side of the deck and looked to the beach.

The boat turned and headed straight towards the beach.

I noticed that Percy put both of his arms around me, "I hope they still don't have grudge against us." Percy said. I looked at him and kissed him "I hope so." When the ship got to the beach it released its plank like a pirate boat. I and Percy were the first ones to step off onto the beach. We both were holding hands because we didn't know what was going to happen. There was a large army surrounding us with shields and spears. Man I wish we had our weapons back, but we were ambassadors sort of. Then Reyna stepped before the army, with army gear and weapons.

"Hi" Percy said weakly. I didn't want to admit it but I was kind of scared.

Author's notes: I hoped you guys liked this chapter. If you didn't like it please write reviews. I plan on releasing a chapter a day so see you guys soon. ;)


	3. Meeting Old Friends

Author's Notes: Hi guys, If you need any help with my stuff or need me to make a few more improvements please write a review. You guys can help out more than you know, if I have spelling errors or you don't get a joke please tell me, reviews improve me as a writer. Now, enough of me babbling let's get to the story. :)

Chapter 3

Meeting Old Friends

Percy Pov

As I looked onto the warriors of Rome, I remembered how this guys used to be my friends. They took it upon themselves to help me when I was in trouble. I didn't remember anything but Annabeth. They used to be my friends and now they were ready to kill me if I did anything stupid. Romans are short tapered, but not stupid. They all looked stiff as a board ready to cut us down if we move without been told to. The imperial gold was shining in the summer day. The sand was hot like charcoal and as I looked up the sun beamed me in the eye. I looked Annabeth in the eye and noticed those beautiful grays eyes were in terror.

"Annabeth, if anything happens today just know, I love you." I felt like crying after saying that to Annabeth.

She smiled at me and took my hand and put it onto her cheek, "I love you too, Percy," She said.

Just on queue Leo came rushing out of the Argo ll almost triping on the sand saying "Wow, this is a great welcoming party, I should invite you guys to my future wedding, see what happens."

I noticed that a couple Romans smirked, that was good because we need him to break the ice.

Then a skinny guy came out of the Roman formation, wearing a toga and had a very serious look on his face. "Make one wrong move Greeks and we'll send you back to Olympus in pieces!"

I looked at Annabeth, "Well, at least Terminus was more polite then Octavian" I said quietly to Annabeth.

She smirked, "yeah".

As the rest of the group poured out of the Argo ll, I noticed that the Roman legion was starting to relax. Even, Reyna was relaxing when Jason got out of the ship. Maybe, because the Romans knew Hazel, Frank, and Jason well, I don't know.

"That is everyone Octavian, we don't have any weapons, we only want peace," Annabeth yelled.

"We'll see about that Greeks," Octavian Said.

He gestured his hands in a waving motion and a group of five Romans went aboard the ship. He pointed his right hand at us and two Romans broke formation and started to search Jason and Frank for weapons.

"You don't trust Terminus do you Octavian," I said annoyed.

"I trust him but I don't trust you," Octavian yelled.

Then the two Romans came to me and Annabeth. One was patting me down while the other to starting to pat down Annabeth. I looked over to the Roman who patting down her and growled at him. As soon as he saw what I did he backed away. Then the two Romans went back to formation. The five Romans came back on the beach and stood before Octavian and Reyna.

"There weapons are aboard the ship and so is the Athena Parthenos and a Eidolon." The tallest and probably the leader of the squad said.

"Good, you Greeks have chosen wisely to come back to us searching for peace," Reyna said.

After a moment of silence Reyna threw her arm in the air and yelled. Then, so did the other Romans. I was getting ready for fight, my body was coursing with energy and I looked over to Annabeth who was getting ready to. Then the weirdest thing happened, they broke formation and went back to the city, they dispersed like ants. I noticed that Reyna and Octavian didn't. Reyna was happy, but Octavian didn't, he looked grumpy. After the Romans cleared out Reyna walked up to the seven of us.

"Sorry, about that we Romans don't take kindly to those who attack and want peace." She smiled and put her sword onto her back.

She took off her helmet and shook her head, the black hair flew crazily in the wind. I noticed that Leo was staring at her.

"What was that yell about," I asked.

"That was our victory yell," she said.

"Victory for what," Frank said a little annoyed.

"Victory that we may be able to find peace," She said a little proud.

Then she turned her back at us and walked towards Octavian, they both talked a bit then they both walked back towards the city.

"Well that was fun, we risked our butts to surrender to the mighty Roman," Leo said sarcastically.

We stood in silence until Jason took Piper's hand and raced her towards the city. All of us looked at them funnily, then Frank and Hazel decided to go to the city to meet with their cohort.

"Well, I got to repair the ship while were resting for right now." Leo said, walked back onto the ship. That just left me and Annabeth standing there alone on the beach.

"You know what, we did have a victory today, we just saved Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood."

After I said that I quickly threw my arms around Annabeth and picked her up twirling her in the air. Annabeth took a few seconds to see what just happened and put her arms around my neck. As we were twirling in the air and noticed that she was starting to laugh. I couldn't help but laugh too we just saved the world from another civil war. Even though we didn't actual sign a treaty, we got them not to kill us, so that was a win for me and her. After I stopped spinning, I settled her back down on the ground, I made sure this time it was gently. My arms were still wrapped her and her arms were around my neck. Then she kissed me on the cheek.

"We just saved Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter," She said smiling.

"Yeah, we just saved Camp Half-Blood"

I unwrapped my arms around Annabeth and so did she.

"Ma'am may we take a stroll down the park," I said joking, as I held my hand out like those old fancy English gentlemen asking a pretty girl to dance in the ballroom.

"Yes, we may" Annabeth smiled and took my hand.

As walked to the top of the hill, I noticed a couple Romans standing by the entrance. They didn't look to happy to see us. They started to make a wall and pulled out there swords. They didn't have shields or helmets which didn't make any sense. Those were valuable to the Romans. Then I thought they weren't following orders they were here on own and they wanted to fight us. The biggest one was in the middle and he didn't look happy, he was more than likely the leader of the bunch.

"You aren't allowed in the city, Greeks," The tough Roman said, then spat out of what he was eating at our feet, as a sign of disrespect.

"Yeah we are, Reyna invited us to the city," I said a little annoyed.

"You got Reyna fooled, but not us," He said as he pounded his chest.

"Look, I don't know any of you people, but we are here on the orders of the Reyna herself," I said again getting angry.

"I don't care what she said, she is blind to what you people will do, you will destroy the Roman legion," He yelled.

"You're the fool, we're here for peace," Annabeth commented.

Then the big guy looked over to Annabeth and smiled, "You can come into the city, I personally be your bodyguard so that no danger can come to you sweetheart."

After what he just said made me want to blow that pathetic fool up and leave him to rot in a deserted island. I didn't notice but my hands were starting to get red and my face was starting to boil like hot water.

"You idoit this is my boyfriend and he is the perfect bodyguard," As she said that she my hand. I loosened up a bit because, she just told him.

"That pip squeak, is your boyfriend," He said laughing. "Honey, if you come with me I can give you more than what he can give, especially to a beautiful and intelligent daughter of Athena as yourself."

I lost all my restraint and yelled, "THAT'S IT," I let go of my girlfriend's hand. "You inconsiderable jerk, you uneducated moron, you pathetic fool, you don't talk to my girlfriend like that, especially to a daughter of Athena, and in fact you don't talk to any girl like that!" I yelled as if the mountain was going to fall.

"You want to battle, I'll take all of you idoits!" I yelled

The four of them looked at each nervously but they didn't want to show that they were scared.

"All right, let's fight," He said.

"Percy don't, don't start another war because of them," Annabeth begged me.

"It's alright, this will be a friendly battle, right," I yelled at them.

"Yeah, the four of us versus you, but wait you don't have a sword to bad," He smirked.

I laughed evilly, "I don't need one."

As we began to stare at each other, the first one to move was the leader. He didn't strike me with a sword, instead he tackled me down the hill. As we rolled down the hill I noticed a couple strange figures but I didn't care, I had a battle to win. After we stopped rolling I picked myself up off the ground and saw that the leader was doing to the same thing. I looked around my surroundings and saw more beach but behind was the sea. They're so dead I thought. The three of his buddies came running down the hill and stood next to the leader. They started to encircle me but I didn't care I was going to win this. As I stepped back I touched a little bit of sea, which was a great thing because I was more focused right now. The guy on the left swung his sword at the left side of my body. I barrel rolled and took his sword and hit him with the butt of it. He was knocked out. The guy on the right swung wildly at my sides, so I dodged each one then kicked him in the gut. I didn't want to hurt these guys just teach them a lesson. The smallest guy just stared at me and swung weakly at my right. He was probably forced to do this because they were bullies, so I decided to cut him some slack. I dodged his swing, then put my palm of my hand onto his forehead and pushed him down on his butt. Now, it was the leader's turn, he looked furious, he swung wildly a me but I dodge each one, then I fell into a pool of water. The leader didn't hesitate he swung the sword to chop me down. I couldn't wait I used my powers to throw a burst of water at his chest. He was knocked down a few feet. As I got up I had I a few minutes to enjoy and see what I just created. I looked over to Annabeth who standing on the hill with hands over her mouth shocked. There was another figure next to her that I recognized it was Reyna. Oh crap I thought, before I could walk over to her to explain the four of the guys got back up and looked mad.

"You guys don't give up do you," I said weakly.

I had to finish this before it could get out of hand. I used all my energy to create a tiny water cyclone. The next thing I saw was I was floating ten feet in the air with water coursing around me. I saw them scatter like rats, they fell over each other running for the entrance, I couldn't help but laugh and as I looked towards the hill so was Annabeth and maybe Reyna. I floated towards the two of them, but as I got closer I got nervous.

"Show off," Annabeth smirked.

I got to admit that I was showing off for Annabeth. Then I figured it would be good to stop, so I floated back down to the ground. I smiled towards Annabeth but turned towards Reyna which made stop smiling.

"Yeah, sorry about,"

"No, need to apologize I would've knocked Toby on the ground too," Reyna interrupted.

"Annabeth told me the story on what that rude guy did and don't worry I'll make sure he'll get a severe punishment for that," Reyna added. "No one calls me a fool and gets away with it."

I couldn't help but smile. So did Reyna, but she turned around and headed towards the city.

"You fool," Annabeth said as she tackled me down to ground hugging. I couldn't help but laugh I just won a battle against four fools and began the most important treaty in the world. Yeah, so I was happy.

Author's Notes: Hi guys, I hoped you liked this chapter, I finally was able to put a fight scene into it. I know, I'm a dude and I put more romance then fighting into it, I' m crazy. Just joking everyone, I will put more romances beside Percabeth, i'm planning to do one with Leo, and i'm planning something really,really, big for Percy and Annabeth, you just read on my next chapters and you'll find it. If you guys want me to do the other two couples romance just let me know, or put more action, or change the story extremely by putting a tradegy just ask. If you guys spot a boring, stupid, or misspelling don't be embarrassed to tell me. I plan on posting a chapter a day. You guys can send a review just to talk, I would love to know what you guys think. Alright, see you guys tomorrow. ;)


	4. Leo and Reyna?

Author's Notes: Hey guys, sorry about the long wait for this chapter, a lot and I mean a lot of stuff happened in the last few days that made me delay this. So don't worry I'm going to get back onto my schedule. I hope you guys like this one and if you find anything wrong in this chapter please write a review. One quick note, Leo's part of this chapter is before Percy's fight with Toby. Annabeth's part is after Percy's fight with Toby. Enough of me babbling let's get to the story. ;)

Chapter 4

Leo and Reyna?

Leo Pov

As I started to walk onto the Argo ll, I noticed that Percy held his hand out like he was asking Annabeth to dance. Annabeth took his hand and they walked up the beach towards the entrance to the city. Cute, I thought as I was walking up to the deck of the ship. I honestly, didn't want to go into the city after that cursed Eidolon possessed me. I was too afraid a couple Romans might kill and nobody would care about it. That didn't matter anyway the ship needed the repairs too. The engine was making a squeaking sound, the Wii controller needed to be adjusted a bit and the right side of the hull was leaking water a bit. Those could keep me busy until the actual treaty signing. I had to be there, so basically I was keeping myself busy. I first decided to do the easiest and most important first. I first went to the Wii controller, it was too sensitive after Percy's incident. It was probably the easiest repair to do. I had to adjust the sensitivity on the Wii and move the sensor closer to the controller. Easy I thought now to my next thing. I went below deck to the conference table. On the right side of room was a hole in the wall. It wasn't big but could be dangerous. The first thing I had to do was get a piece of wood. So I walked over to the storage area, I slipped my key into the whole and it was open. As I stepped in I noticed the cage for the Eidolon and the Statue of Athena. Each side represented power and loyalty. The Athena side was the strongest. The Eidolon was the weakest because it had to control people in order to get power.

I decided it would be best if I paid my respects to the goddess of wisdom. I knelt before the statue and said "Thank you Athena for you know, not allowing the Romans to blow us up." I smirked.

It would be best if I made an offer, so I took out a few drachmas and held them out to Athena. They started to burst into flames, but it wasn't me, it was like Athena was actually there.

I stood up and bowed to the statue "Thank you," I said, trying to be gentlemen like.

I went to the storage closet, which was behind the statue. I opened it up and took a big piece of wood. I closed the closet and went back out to the hallway. I closed and locked the door then went to the conference room again. I started to notice that I heard footsteps on the deck. I shook it off and started to measure the whole. Water was still leaking out but it wasn't a lot. I cut a hole out of the board using a seesaw. I noticed the footsteps again. I must be Percy coming to check on me I thought. Then I put the cut off piece in the whole and glued it together. It wasn't leaking anymore. I put my tools back in the tool box then headed upstairs. I got up the steps and I noticed long black hair twirling in the wind. It wasn't Percy it was Reyna. Reyna is the last person I thought to be on this boat, especially the leader of the place I bombed.

I got on the deck said the first thing that came to my mind, "Hi".

She wiped her head around and smiled. "Hi, so you must Leo," She said while removing her hair from her face.

"Yeah, the dope who foolishly bombed the great city of New Rome." I smirked and walked towards the railing.

She smiled and said "It was you, then."

"No, no, no, no, it wasn't me it was the Eidolon who possessed me," I said worrying that I might start a war just because I said the wrong thing.

She laughed and said, "Don't worry Leo we know it wasn't you, well actually we thought it was you but before you were able to prove it."

"Great so I'm dead meat either way," I said raising my hands over my head and slapping them against my hips.

She laughed again and said "You know what I like you, we don't have a lot of comedians at our city. Actually, now when I think about we don't have any."

"Great, so I'm a rare breed now," I said a little happy.

"Yeah, you are," she said laughing.

"So let's explore the ship shall we," She smiled and put her hand on my left shoulder going below deck.

Is this really happening does the praetor have the hots for me? I knew that she did for Percy and Jason, but me a repairer, especially one who bombed her city. I looked off to the entrance of the city to see Percy yelling at four Romans. He looked mighty angry, I wouldn't want to fight him on his bad day.

"What are you waiting for Leo, afraid I might stab you," Reyna yelled and laughed from below deck.

Oh crap, I thought as I walked towards the stairs. When I got below deck I saw Reyna with her arms folded across her chest and her head tilting to her left side.

"You know how long I've been waiting her for you," She said smirking.

"You'll wait even longer if you try to kill me," I said.

She smiled and laughed, "Is that all you think of Romans, as short tempered morons."

"Well, every Roman I seen in the last two years wanted to kill me," I said shrugging my shoulders.

She punched me in the arm and laughed, "So show me around on this ship."

I first took her to the conference area. Then I showed her around to the miniature sized rooms. After that I showed her towards the storage area.

As we got towards the door I said "This is where we keep the Athena statue and the Eidolon that possessed me."

"Why keep them both in the same place," She asked politely.

"There two very important objects that we can't separate so we kept them in here." I responded.

I opened the door and stood back so Reyna could see first, "Wow the real statue of Athena Parthenos."

Before I could say anything she knelt before the Statue and said something in Latin that I couldn't even spell out. After she said that the Statue glowed like the sun and the statue was gone but Athena the goddess of wisdom was standing in front of us in Greek outfit.

"You're sorry, you're sorry, after what you ancestors did to my lovely city of Athens!" Athena yelled out at Reyna.

I couldn't help it, so I kneelt before the goddess. "No need my boy, you already made your do's Leo, and thank you for the drachmas, they will go to use," Athena said smiling at me.

"And as for you Reyna, you better not do anything stupid with Annabeth she already had her heart broken once and you shall not touch Percy, he's more important than you know to my daughter. Also, don't do anything foolish we don't need another war, I'm finally getting under control with my Roman self," Athena said aloud then disappeared.

The statue was back into place. "Well that was fun, should we go back above deck," I asked politely.

Reyna nodded quietly then went to the stairs. I was about to close the door then bowed to the statue then locked it. As we got to the top of the deck I noticed some yelling and sword scraping to the left of us. Then I saw Percy battling four Romans and Annabeth watching in horror.

"You better get down there or this could get ugly," I said worrying Percy might started another war.

"Yeah," Reyna sighed.

"One more thing Reyna, you want to, you know, get some food some time," I said kind of worried she might slap me.

It was totally unexpected, she turned around and kissed me on the cheek, "Roman Café, five o'clock, don't be late." She winked then walked away.

I was totally star struck, a girl just kissed and it was a Reyna the leader of the city that was going to execute me. I was the happiest guy in the world. I walked over to railing and saw Reyna walking over to Annabeth while Percy was doing the whole water cyclone crap. I couldn't help but dance, but I had to fix the squeak in the engine. I won today I got a girlfriend and her name is Reyna.

Annabeth Pov

(After Percy's battle with Toby)

As I tackled Percy, I thought to myself why I am doing this. Why is a daughter of Athena tackling her boyfriend which is a son of Poseidon down to the ground? Not mention I had my arms around him and kissing him. Then, one thought came to my mind, he was my boyfriend and he just stood up for me like he was my guardian. I didn't realize that I was kissing him on the lips as we rolled down hill. As we gained some speed, I pulled my lips away and started to laugh as we rolled down the big hill. So was Percy but he more smiling then laughing. As we hit a big a mound of sand. We stopped laughing and looked into each other's eyes. As I looked into his eyes, I remembered of simpler times where we were just kids and never met each other. I didn't like him at first because he was son of Presidion but he started to become kind of cute. I put my head into his left shoulder and breathed in deeply. I smelled the sea.

As we lied on the ground relaxing in the sun I heard a familiar voice, "Got any love for old Leo".

"Oh, no," I said feeling really embarrassed.

I took my head off of Percy's shoulder and looked up to see Leo looking smirking. Percy got up first then held his hand for him to help me. I took his hand and pulled myself off the ground. I was blushing at first but I didn't care it was Leo, he was cool with everything. I brushed some sand of my pants and so did Percy. I looked over to Leo who was smiling like he won a million dollars.

"What are you so happy about," I asked.

"Oh nothing, just the fact I got a date with a praetor." He said smirking.

I looked over to Percy, he just shook his head like he seen a ghost. There was three praetors, usually there's two but special circumstances. There three praetors are Percy, Jason and Reyna. My jaws dropped because I just figured it out. Leo has a date with Reyna. I looked over to Percy and he just figured it out too. We both looked at each other than Leo.

He just shrugged his and shoulders and said, "Roman chick's luvz Leo," After saying that he pointed at himself.

"That's impossible, Reyna would never date you," Percy said a little annoyed.

"Percy, I saw Reyna come out of the Argo ll and Leo was in the Argo ll, while you had a little fun teaching our friends some manners." I said believing Leo was telling the truth.

"Wait how did Reyna go to the city then to Argo ll, without you noticing," Percy asked kind of confused.

"There's probably more routes to the boat then that big entrance," As I said that I pointed to the entrance to the city.

Percy looked at me then at Leo. Leo just smiled then walked over to the city.

"Annabeth do you believe him, Leo dating the leader of city he was forced to bomb," Percy said a little worried.

"Honestly Percy, I do, but that doesn't matter," As I said that I slipped my arm under his and he looked at me funny.

"Why does it matter, the big thing is you got jealous," I said laughing.

"I didn't get jealous it's just he was treating you wrong that's all," he said as his face go red.

"Admit it, you got jealous," I said trying to annoy him.

"I didn't get jealous," Percy said getting a little annoyed.

"Admit it," I said louder

"All right, I admit it, I got jealous that a moron was hitting on and disrespecting my girlfriend," Percy said giving up.

"Good now say, you love me and you'll never leave me," I said trying to confuse him.

"Wait, why?"

"Oh, I just love when you say it to me," I said smiling.

"Alright, I love you Annabeth and I will never leave you." Percy said with his heart.

I couldn't help but laugh, I looked over to Percy who looked kind of red, "I love you too Percy," I said making him feel better.

"Now let's actually go into the city of Rome." Percy said a little annoyed.

As we walked up the hill into the entrance I couldn't help but feel a victory. I got I my boyfriend jealous and he stood up for me that was a win in my book.

Author's Notes: Hey guys, so, so sorry for the late post. I was kind of busy during the last two days. I will get back to my schedule. I wanted to change things up a bit so Leo is with Reyna. I don't know what to call that Leyna or Reo, I don't know you guys decide. I really hope you guys like this one I'm kind of tired as I wrote this so if you see anything, please send me a review, or if you want me change the story please sent me a review. Peace out. ;)


	5. Walk in the Park

Author's Notes: Hey guys, sorry about the late update, I'm deciding to change my schedule up a bit. I will post a chapter two to three days a week. Sorry, to keep changing the schedule just this one will float with me when I start football. I just watched Texas chainsaw massacre 3D with the girl who played Annabeth in Percy Jackson and I think that movie was bad. I Think Alexandra is hot with dark black hair, but the acting from the other characters is kind of stupid. The story line was great, but it got confusing. I barely freaked out when me and my brother watched this. The one thing I want to know is Alexandra said she doesn't like horror movies and decides "Oh, I want to star in it," really? I don't know what went through her mind, but tell me what you guys think about the movie, if it's good or not. Sorry for this just I had to get this off my chest, enough of me babbling let's get to the story. ;)

Chapter 5

Walk in the Park

Annabeth Pov

As we walked into the city I noticed that a lot of Romans were staring at us, like we did something stupid. I hoped that Leo, Hazel, Jason, and Frank didn't get this much staring when they came into city especially Leo. I noticed that Percy had tighten his grip on my left hand, but I just tightened it to. As we walked around the city I looked around to be astounded by the architect design of the building. I had been here before to pick up my boyfriend but I can't help being amazed by the design of the building. The Romans had to be hand-down the most intelligent people for designing building. As we got deeper into the city I noticed that we had been going in circles because I saw the statue of goddess of war three times. I didn't really care that much because at least I was exploring it with Percy. We walked around circle the fourth time until I got dizzy and stopped walking. I looked down to the ground and noticed that Percy was staring at my head.

"What's wrong?" Percy asked like he didn't that we walked in a circle four times.

"Nothing it's just we walked around this area a couple times, and I want to do something else," I said weakly.

"What, you don't like holding your seaweed's hand and look at the beautiful buildings. I know you really like the buildings, don't you." Percy said while smirking.

I looked into Percy's green eyes and said "Yes, I like looking at the building but this is getting of boring you know," I said worrying he met get mad.

"Alright, how about we visit the fifth cohort, I bet they miss us since our last fight with them and you haven't properly met them officially," Percy said while laughing a bit.

"Alright, enough to get out of this loop, but how are we going to get there we don't know where we are," I said kind of tired.

We both looked around and saw a beautiful women holding a baby sitting on a stone seat. The woman looked so unrealistically pretty that she looked like a god, with a baby there she looked even cuter. This made me want to hold Percy. I turned to Percy and he nodded.

"Excuse me, miss," Percy asked gently.

"I hate to bother you but do you know how to get to fifth cohort," Percy asked trying not to get her mad.

The woman looked up, smiled and said, "You must be two new Romans trying to join the legend."

She stopped herself and stared at Percy's sea green eyes, then my intelligently beautiful blond hair.

"You're not here to join the legion are you?" The woman asked then smile went away.

"No were not, I'm Annabeth and this is Percy Jackson. Were here as ambassadors for Camp- Half Blood." I said worrying she might not give us directions.

"Ah, the famous couple of Greece, the daughter of Athena and Son of Poseidon." She said laughing.

"I never thought that those two might find peace in their children." She said laughing and smiling.

"What do you mean "find peace in their children," I asked wondering what she was in piling.

"Well, Poseidon and Athena have a silly feud with each over Athens and Medusa, but you two know about that, right?" The woman asked hoping for the right answer.

"Yes," me and Percy said then looked at each other.

"Well, I and a lot of other people hope that you two can end that feud." She said smiling.

"How do we stop it?" Percy asked like a little boy asking an old person about world war ll.

"Well, you two get married of course," She said giggling.

I and Percy get married. I was surprised by the fact that she said it. Me the daughter of Athena and the son of Poseidon get married. I looked the ground and noticed that Percy was still staring at the woman, but blushing. I couldn't help but blush too. Getting married to Percy had crossed my mind, but not until were older. I mean, I love him, but we're nineteen, we even haven't slept together yet (not that way you perverts, ha ha). I did want to spend the rest of my life with him and have kids with him but not yet. We didn't have an apartment or a house or anything to be exact. Those were all excuses I want to marry Percy and he knows it.

"Alright, it's over there," The woman said and started giving us the directions to the fifth cohort.

"Thank you," Percy said, then took my hand and we started walking to the fifth cohort.

"You two cuties have fun," The woman said and waved at us.

It took me some walking and some translating to find out the woman was. It was the goddess of love, Aphrodite. She did a pretty god job to get me thinking about the future with me and Percy.

Percy stared at my stormy eyes then I stared into his green eyes of the sea, "Don't worry I won't propose yet, we still got a lot of work to do." Percy said then laughed.

"Great now were planning about our wedding, thanks Aphrodite," I said annoyed.

"Don't worry, we still have time," As Percy said than he wrapped one of his arms around my waist and did the same.

I got to admit we were a dangerous and weird couple. The daughter of Athena with the son of Poseidon, that's a weird combination. Even saying it makes you feel weird. It took us a while to walk over to the gates of military area of the city. It took some influencing to get the guards to let us in, I was almost about to explode when they said no. When we got into the city there were a lot of people staring at us. They could be staring at us for three reasons. We're Greeks of course. Two we had our arms around each other, but I doubt that. Three, the son of Poseidon was with daughter of Athena. Have I forgotten to mention that Romans hate both of parents. Romans don't like the sea and they fear Athena, because Athena's children are always Greek. So we were an odd couple. As we got to the fifth cohort building we were greeted by Frank and Hazel. It was nice to see someone who at least was happy to see us.

"Where have you guys been," Hazel asked.

"Well, we met with Aphrodite and Percy here got into a scarp with four Romans," I said trying not to laugh.

"What was the fight about," Frank asked.

"Oh, Percy got jealous about a Roman hitting on me so he fought and beat four Roman soldiers," I said smiling.

"They were disrespecting you and no disrespects my wise girl," He said annoyed.

Frank and Hazel were laughing pretty hard, then Hazel asked "Why, did you talk to Aphrodite."

I and Percy looked at each other than Percy said "She gave us some directions to the fifth cohort building." That was half-truth but also half-lie.

"That's it, the goddess of love decided to come down here just to give you some directions." Hazel said a little annoyed.

"That's not entirely true, there was more but were not telling you," Percy said annoyed.

Hazel smirked and said "Fine for right now, but one of you will tell me what happened."

Frank and Hazel got out of the stone seat then went inside the fifth cohort building. The building was made out of white stone that glittered when the sun hit at the right time. I noticed that there was an old clock a few inches over the wooden doors. The clock read that it was six o'clock. The city didn't look like it was six it looked more like seven. The sun was starting to turn bright orange over the stone buildings. The city did look a lot more beautiful when it had a little more color to it. I looked around my surrounding and saw the trees made a rectangle shape from the road to the door. I wrapped both of my arms around Percy's neck and tightened them greatly. Percy turned towards me then smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist. I put my head on his shoulder and he put his head in my hair and breathed in deeply. I didn't want to move because I loved this seen too much. A couple holding themselves, while the sun disappears into the abyss.

I heard some giggling and laughing and saw Hazel and Frank laughing at us. "Come on you two, Annabeth hasn't officially met my crew." Hazel said giggling.

I unwrapped my left arm and Percy released his left, we walked into the building holding each other. When we walked into the fifth cohort, there was a very long hall leading to two metal doors. The hall had pictures of Roman gods and goddesses, there were statues of gods and heroes also. I and Percy entered the room I felt like I was in what mortals called it "Man Caves." There was a big TV in the front of the room and couches on the either side. There was a group of girls who were to the left of us, giggling and staring at us. It must've been the fact that I had my arm around Percy and so he did with me. As we got closer to the TV I noticed that a Roman was watching it and drinking Kool-Aid. Hazel and Frank were on the couch holding each other while they watched some TV. Me and Percy walked over and sat on the couch. The Roman with a bunch of Kool-Aid, didn't even notice that we were here.

"So who are you," I asked wondering why he had Kool-Aid around himself.

The Roman just looked at me then at the TV. I was kind of worried then looked at Percy who had the "forget it eyes". I noticed that group of girls were walking over to us and giggling. I squeezed Percy's waist pretty hard to the point that I heard a grunt.

"Hi, there," The blond girl stepped up and said while winking at Percy.

I was already to the point that I was to kill this dumb blonde. Percy was tightening his grip on my waist.

"I and the girls want to know if you'll come to my party this weekend, me and the girls are going play some fun games," The blonde said again getting closer to Percy and almost kissing him.

"He's way out of your league, Sarah." The Roman said smirking.

"Maybe for you, Dakota, but not for me," Sarah said while poking Percy's nose.

"I already have a friend to play games with and she isn't as stupid," Percy said kissing me on the cheek. That did shove it in her face but she didn't bug out.

"Just you wait pretty boy, in a few days you'll be mine," She said that then kissed Percy on the cheek.

I was astounded by her courage to do that in front of me, I wasn't going to take it. The other girls in the group were giggling. Percy was star struck, Dakota I think that was his name was getting angry, and Frank and Hazel were just frozen. I just stood up then shoved that dumb blonde to the floor. Sarah just stood up then then smacked me in the face.

I was about to pull out my sword when "Hello," Someone said in a familiar voice.

I looked over the group of girls and it was Leo, Jason and Piper. In front of them it was Reyna. Why did she have to be here. To save me and Percy again.

"Girls, out now!" Reyna said a little ticked.

The group of girls just stood there for a second then blasted out of the room, but not Sarah "This isn't over," She said then walked out of the room then shoved Reyna out of the way.

"That's a week, cleaning the horse staples," Reyna shouted again.

This time I didn't hear a response and that felt good. Reyna just walked over to us and raised her left eyebrow.

"Am I going to have to save your two lover birds butts every time out here," She said laughing

"Dakota, you saw that Sarah was going to do that and you didn't do anything," She said again.

"I thought Percy was going to handle it, plus the game is starting to get good," Dakota said a little aggravated.

That's right, Percy could've done something and he just let it happen. Well he didn't want to be rude to the girls or fight them, he's so gentleman like. There were a lot of thoughts coming into to play like if I should be angry with Percy or happy that he didn't take it further.

"What happened when me and Piper were gone," Jason asked joking.

"Nothing much just Aphrodite came to see Percy and Annabeth, Percy knocked out four Romans, and this incident, did I miss anything," Frank said trying not to laugh.

"You got it about right," Percy said worrying I was a little mad.

"Enough of us how was your date Leo," I said annoyed trying to get every out of my back.

I knew that was a cheap move but I had to think and I truly wanted to know how Leo's date was. Everyone was staring at Leo, even that Dakota kid was staring at him like he suspected something.

"It was pretty freaking awesome," Leo said walking over to Reyna then slid his hand smoothly into hers.

"Wow, wait, you two, Reyna and Leo, ha," Jason said trying not to laugh.

Dakota was on the brink to laugh but he got a death glare from Reyna. So he got up from his couch then walked over to his room in the boys hall way.

Honestly, I was happy for the both of them, they deserved each other, and Reyna lost both Jason and Percy. Leo had one girlfriend so they were a cute couple. Frank and Hazel were just staring at them like they were aliens.

"After all that, I need to tell all you something," Reyna said taking her hand away from Leo's.

"The council had ordered me to remove the Eidolon from your ship and the Athena statue and put them in a highly guarded safe in the temple area." She said a little worried we might get angry but not really.

"Why," Frank said.

"The council said that they don't want to start another war so, they want the two valuable items in a secured safe," Reyna said scratching her head, like there was more to the story.

"Also, the council is postponing the peace treaty, until the day after tomorrow,"

"Why," Percy asked stretching his legs out.

"Tomorrow will be the annual Roman war-games," Reyna said a little worried.

"What's that," I asked politely

"It's where everyone goes to the coliseum and pit 1v1 combat," Hazel said a little annoyed.

"It's used to test who is the most powerful, or most strategic officers," Frank adding.

"So we have to wait until that's over, then we sign the treaty right," Percy said hoping he was right.

"Yeah, do you guys want to watch the Romans carry the items from the ship to the safe, I know you'll want to make sure it was brought safely to the city," Reyna asked.

"Sure," Everyone said.

Jason and Piper were the first to leave the building then followed Leo and Reyna. Leo was trying to put his arms around Reyna but she wasn't going to.

Frank and Hazel got out of there sit going to the door and Hazel said "Don't be too late you two.

I and Percy got up, and Percy tried to put his arm around me but I just stepped forward and was already out the door. I was pretty mad at him for not doing something to that dumb blonde. I looked back at him I noticed that he was starting at me. He probably knew what was going through my mind. When I got out of the building I noticed about twenty Roman soldiers marching in the middle of the road with the statue of Athena and the cage of Eidolon.

I walked over to Reyna who staring at the crowd and asked "What are they doing,"

"They're taking the two objects to the temple area, where the safe is," Reyna said yelling over the footsteps.

"You're going to give us back the Athenos Parathions, right?"

"Yes, after the treaty sighing and festival," Reyna replied.

I noticed that Jason, Piper, and the rest of the gang was following the marching Romans. So I decided to follow then without Percy. But with crappy luck Percy just got out of the building then ran up towards me.

He looked up at the marching Romans and said "What are they doing?"

I didn't want to answer him so I followed the Romans. When I got to the back, Percy was coming behind me and grabbed my arm. I just pulled my arm back and ran for the front of the army. Percy just stood back and stared at me like I was a moron. Why was I doing this, he didn't do it on purpose, It was that Sarah person's fault, but I couldn't help being mad at her. I hate having hormones and that stuff, it clouds my strain of thought no wonder Atremis collected at such early age. When we got to Temple Hill I noticed little buildings for worshipping gods. The weird thing was there wasn't a Poseidon or Athena one. That kind of annoyed me. When we got to the Jupiter Optimus Maximus we stood there. Then the troop of soldiers turned to cave lit with lanterns. I was reluctant to go in there but my friends even Percy ventured in there. As we got in the place I noticed that the cave was getting brighter and brighter. Soon we were standing before a great fault. The safe was covered with Imperial gold, diamonds, and steel. It looked like the most inspiring thing ever. In front of the fault stood two armed and very serious Roman guards. They looked big enough to knock Percy down on his butt. Both of them stared at us, then opened the fault. It looked absolutely amazing, so many weapons, clothing, and statues of so many Roman stories. The twenty Roman settled the two objects in the safe then dispersed into the cave again. It just left me, the group, and the two serious guards.

"Well, what do we do now," Leo said leaning on the statue of Jupiter (Zeus). That made the guards mad.

"Well, we can sleep of course it going to be dark and you'll need the rest for tomorrow," Reyna said the slugged Leo's arm making him jump. That made me laugh.

"Our clothes are at the boat and I'm sure we can't sleep there, knowing you Romans are to be warm and comfy in your still beds." Piper said holding Jason.

"I can do something about that," Reyna said then leaning on Leo shoulder, making him fall to the ground.

"You guys get your clothes then meet up and fifth cohort, I'll talk to you after," Reyna said pulling Leo off the ground.

"Thanks for that, if I needed to hit the ground, I'll call my father." Leo said joking.

Piper took Jason's hand then led him out the cave. Frank and Hazel looked at me then walked out of the cave. Reyna just shoved Leo forward then disappeared out in the mist. That just left me and Percy.

"Annabeth, I know you're mad at me so I'll give you some time to think, I know you want space," Percy said then walked out to the cave.

I was alone in the cave with my thoughts. I just walked into the cave and vanished. We picked up our clothes at the ship then met and the fifth cohort building. When I walked into the building it was just Reyna, Percy, and Leo. I was the last.

"So where are the other four," I asked wondering where they are.

"I already assigned them there rooms it just leaves you, Percy, and Leo," Reyna said having her head on the couch.

"So where do me and Annabeth sleep," Percy asked sloped on the couch.

"There is a special guest room for you two and Leo gets nothing," Reyna said laughing.

Leo stood up and said "Will I be able to sleep with you?"

Reyna put her palm on his head and pushed him to the couch. I noticed that Percy was already going to the special quest room, which was the to the right of the boys hall way. I decided to follow him into the room. When I walked into the room it looked alright there was two beds and one bathroom. It had more space than both of our rooms combined In the Argo ll. Percy was already unpacking his clothes and I decided to change in the bathroom. I changed into my pajamas then walked out staring at Percy who was wearing just gym shorts. I couldn't help but stare at his chest, he wasn't built but muscular.

He noticed that I was staring, then smiled and said "You like."

I just walked over then shoved him into his bed. It was good that nothing changed, I climbed in the bed than fell to sleep. Wow, survived my first day of Camp Jupiter, yay.

Author's Notes: Hey guys, sorry for this one being so long to post, I kept having this thing where I wanted to read others fanfiction than getting to stuck into it, than forgetting about mine. So I decided to best myself by making this one extremely long. Same thing as always. I rant on and on about you guys review. I won't do that retarded thing where I force you guys to review, like i'll say "If you don't review, I won't post a chapter,". Don't worry I keep this going until I really lose inspiration. I don't want to keep a specific number of chapters to end the story. I want it to NEVEREND. Sorry, got sidetracked, see you later. ;)


	6. Dreams

Author's Notes: Hey guys, sorry about the long post of this chapter, I had what you call it writers block. It made me feel terrible about how long it has been since the last post. I'm deciding to post this chapter, then update the last five other chapters. I reread a bit of the first one, which was fun (lie). I'm going to do some major updating, so I may not post for a bit, more than this. One more thing, I have a new story in mind and I need a first and middle name for the daughter of Percy and Annabeth, I don't know any good names. I know you guys are going to read this and say "you'll think of one," or "someone else will do it." That's the problem is I can't think of one and I need some names. Don't worry, I'll keep working on this one, but the new story I'm thinking of ties into this one. Let's just get this going.

_Warning: The chapter contains some parts that make me change this to T rating. _I know scary, you guys are probably jumping off your feet.

Chapter 6

Dreams

Percy Pov

As I awoke from my sleep, I noticed that I wasn't in my bed anymore. Not even in Rome anymore. I was locked up in some kind of dark cave. I tried to move but nothing happened. My arms had metal cuffs that were connected to the wet wall. I looked around my surrounding, but I saw nothing, total darkness. I tried to use my legs to search for something, at least they're not chained to wall. I started to kick to the left, nothing, but a cave wall. I kicked something to right, and I felt a small boulder, scratch that, it was head. I pulled my leg back and saw that the head was moving, then a body was moving. I was starting to tense, energy was coursing through my body.

"What, what happened," A familiar voice said quietly.

Then the body slowly got up and then turned to face me. It had golden blonde hair and those stormy grey eyes were staring at me. It was Annabeth, thank the gods. I shouldn't thank them she was here locked up with me. I noticed that she was crying, because the stormy eyes were all red.

"Annabeth, are you okay, what happened," I asked her.

She just stood there staring at me then walked up to me then hugged me. I wished right now that I was holding her, but these darn cuffs were in the way.

"Percy, you don't know how long it has been since I seen a familiar face," She said burying her face into my chest.

We stood there for a while just holding each other until she pulled away, and stood in front of me. As I was looking at her I noticed that she was pajamas, but they were disgusting. They had mud all over them, they had holes and I noticed that I had a couple large patches of blood. I stared at her then I got furious.

"What happened to you," I asked worrying she might cry.

She just stood there then showed each of the marks. Each mark, was a whip mark and they all looked fresh. She showed me the last one which was all a big line across her back and it looked extremely painfully.

"Who, what did this to you," I asked then I heard a boom.

"Funny you should ask because I want to show you who did this to your lover," The large dangerous voice echoed than getting closer.

I heard large footsteps coming from the end of the tunnel then it started to get closer and closer. Then I was standing under a giant. This thing looked about thirty feet tall. He noticed that I was staring at his height.

"Staring at my superior body, eh," He said laughing.

"No I was staring at the next thing that will end up died on the floor," I said screaming.

"No one hurts my wise girl," I said then looked at Annabeth, who was gone.

"What have you done with her," I screamed again.

"Relax boy, your girlfriend is in good hands," The giant said smiling.

"What are you," I said really ticked off.

"You should really be asking, who I am," He said flicking a finger at me.

"I'm Enceladus," He said posing like a superhero.

"The anti-Athena right," I asked.

"Yes," He said.

I was staring at him now. I noticed his long black hair that had sweat all over it. As I looked at his hair I noticed that his eyes were gray, not white. That didn't make any sense, Enceladus had white eyes not gray.

He noticed that I was staring at him, "Enough of this, do you know why I summoned you here,"

"You captured me, not summoned me," I said, then spat at him.

"Whatever, I'm here to break that stupid daughter of Athena and to do so I will make you go through three tests that will surely break your love for her," He said walking back and forth.

"You can try, and why are you telling me your plan" I said smirking.

"I see no real problem in telling you my plan," He said then stopped walking.

"Well, I surely will mess those plans up," I spat out the letter "p".

He got really mad then stomped his foot on the ground than disappeared. I stood there for a while staring into the darkness than closed my eyes. As I opened my eyes I noticed that I was at a beach near a hotel.

"What the hades," I said looking around, then started to check my clothing.

I had a swimming suit on and regular shirt. I didn't have any bruises or cuts. I had no mud on me or anything. I was literally clean. Must have been a dream I thought. As I looked around I noticed that a lot of women were staring at me like I was wearing something goofy. It made me feel really uncomfortable. As I was looking around, I was starting to relax.

"Hi honey," A very familiar voice said.

I looked around then saw Annabeth, she looked really awesome.

"Hi honey," I replied back to her.

I was stared at her for a bit then noticed that she was pregnant. I was to overjoyed I jumped out of my sit, then start kissing her on the lips. She got startled for a bit then she just relaxed. As we were kissing I noticed that she was trying to pull away from me.

"Honey, what's wrong with you, your acting like you just found out that I was pregnant," She said smiling.

"That's because I did," I said back, holding her.

"What," She said looking at me like I was moron.

"Never mind," I said trying to break up the tension between us.

"Okay, can you get the bags, while I get the car," She said.

"Sure," I replied giving her kiss on the cheek.

She pushed me then started to walk to the hotel. I started to walk to the hotel then noticed that almost every female on the beach was following me. Not the group of girls, following a cute guy, every single female gender on the beach was following me. I looked back and noticed the mob chasing after me. I started to run and then the entire mob ran after me. As I got to the door I looked all of them were about to tackle me. I ran into the hotel then shoved the door and locked it. As I was walking in the hotel I noticed that I heard screaming at the end. I ran towards the screaming than opened the door. As I walked in there was a group of extremely attractive girls there. They were just sitting there waiting for me. As I was walking back out the door, it was closed by one of them. Oh, crap this isn't going to end well, I thought.

"We have been waiting for you, Jackson," The girl giggled.

"Wait, why," I said reaching for riptide.

The girl noticed that I was going for it then tackled me to the ground.

"We're going to have some fun," She said giggling.

As I was staring at her I noticed that the other girls were taking their shirts off. I closed my eyes like lightning speed.

"Oh, come one you don't want to have fun with us," She said with I suspected puppy dog face.

"Not what your definition of fun is," I said still with my eyes closed.

"The only way for you to get out of this is to open your eyes and if you do that you'll fail," She said still holding me to the ground.

"Fail what," I said then realized it was a test.

This test is for lust, to see if I truly love Annabeth. Well, I'm not going to fail this damn test because of a few sluts. I got really mad at this Enceladus dude. I tried to feel any water around me to help me get out of this little party. I noticed a faint amount of water in the sink. I held my hand and felt the water in the sink getting larger and larger. I flung the water at the girl holding me down and burst through the door. As I got out of the door I noticed that I was suddenly weaker. I opened my eyes to what seems to be a hospital room. I looked around and I started to pat myself down. I was old, like really old, my legs hand wrinkles and moles on it. My arms were flabby like a fat guy. I turned towards a mirror and I noticed my face was extremely old. My hair lost a few strands and my hair color was gray. I looked around and saw an old woman in a bed. I walked over to it and I lost my breath. Literally, I lost my breath, like I wasn't breathing. A few short steps and I was suddenly out of breath. I'm amazed that I was even walking at this point. I slowed my breath up a bit then looked at the woman, I'm old so that was an insult. As I looked at the woman I noticed that she looked rather familiar. She had short hair and had old gray eyes. She looked like Annabeth.

"Oh my gods, Annabeth," I said trying to shake her, but my hands were so weak.

I noticed that she was opening her eyes up, then smiled, "Hi, seaweed brain,"

I was surprised she still called me that in the first place.

"Annabeth, are you okay what happened," I said shaking.

"You seaweed brain, I'm old and your old," She said smiling.

"What," I yelled.

"Yeah, is your memory going again," She said laughing then coughing.

I couldn't take this my Annabeth was dying and I couldn't do anything about it.

"You know I thought we would die together, with our arms around each other, but never old age," She said laughing again.

She started to cough crazy, then the beep thingy was starting to haywire. A bunch of doctors burst through the door, then a big family came in.

"Mrs. Jackson, could you get everyone to the waiting area," the lead doctor said, then telling Annabeth to calm down.

"Dad, come on let the doctor do its thing," The woman in the dark dress said then pulled me away to the waiting area.

"Who are you and I'm not your dad," I said confused.

"Yes, you are, I'm (Don't know name) and this is my husband Luke (Sorry couldn't think of a husband name)," She said pointing to a strange man that looked Roman.

She noticed that I was staring at him and said, "Yes, he knows about the whole Greek god's and goddesses, he is actual the son of Hades,"

I stared at him and he put his hand out to shake it. I was about to cry, I had a daughter and she has a husband what else did I miss. Then a sweet ten year old came out of the bathroom then ran up to my daughter.

"Mommy, why is grandpa crying." She said then my daughter picked her up.

"That's because he figured it all out," She said smiling.

I started to weep like a madman. I put my hands on my head and started to cry, "My little girl has a daughter was else did I miss, man am I old,"

My daughter and her husband laughed, "Dad we need to head home, you can come with us, or stay here with mom," My daughter said then started to walk to the door.

She turned to watch what I would do, so I got up and said "I'll stay with Annabeth for a while,"

I said then walked to her room. The doctor was reluctant to let me in but I told him he was a fool, so he let me in. As I walked into the room I noticed that strange man in a cloak was staring at Annabeth. I walked up to him then coughed to get his reaction. He turned to me and smiled. It was death.

"Listen hear you little, you aren't going to take my wife away from me," I said clenching my fist at him.

He through his hands up in defense and said "Not what I'm here for, I'm here for a deal."

"What deal," I said annoyed.

"Well, a long time you made me promise that I make a trade with you," He said grinning.

"A trade for what," I said clenching my cane.

"I can reform you back to your sixteen years old self, with a sacrifice of course," He said pointing to my wife.

"No, no way in Hades, am I going to do that," I said enraged, he even thought that.

"Or, I can reform Annabeth and take you as my sacrifice to her," He said pointing to me.

I knew this was the second test, if I truly loved Annabeth, but what if it's not, anyway it would be a fresh start for Annabeth and knew she would use it. I wouldn't even use it the extra life she would give me, I would probably waste it crying for her.

"Alright, I'll sacrifice myself for Annabeth," I said then raised my hand out as an agreement.

As death reached for my hand I noticed that I was getting extremely tired. I was about to blackout until death grasped reached my hand then I passed out. I awoke at a very strange place. It was the Roman coliseum and in the middle was Annabeth lying there sleeping beauty. I ran to the middle to try to wake her up. As I got to her I noticed that she wasn't breathing. As I got to the stone table I was greeted to most unlikely person Enceladus.

"Well, well, well," He said appearing out of the shadows.

"Made it to the third test, yes," He said clapping.

"What was this all about," I said yelling at him.

"What you should really be asking is what these tests are," he said pointing at me.

"The first one lust, to see if I can break to any girl's beauty," I said spitting at him.

He then singled that I should to continue.

"The second one is love, if I truly loved Annabeth I would let her go on with her life without me if it was for her safety," I said almost crying.

"And the last one is pain," the giant said smiling at me

"Why pain," I said before Enceladus threw his sword at me, then ran me like a bull.

I rolled out of the way then brought out my riptide. He started to encircle me then growled like an animal. He knows that he is going to win, because I don't have a god with me. But, wait I was half god, which means I have a stronger power inside of me that I didn't know. I closed my eyes then I thought about Dad, I thought about Tython, and I thought about Annabeth. I felt the waves of the ocean crashing around me and how water was my control elements which means I was the water. I opened my eyes then saw a life like version of me standing about forty feet tall, ten feet taller than Enceladus. I looked to the right then the watery version of me looked right. Enceladus looked stiff as a board and he didn't look like he wanted to fight me. He started to swing his but in one slash of my watery version of myself and he was gone. As I looked at the gold flakes everywhere, the bigger version of me subsided to a water pond. I looked at Annabeth than felt pain I never imagine. The energy that it took to kill that giant made feel like I was dying. I was dying. I started to limp towards Annabeth. As I got towards the table, I put my head on her chest and didn't hear breathing. I was starting to freak-out which, didn't help the fact that I was dying.

"Annabeth, don't die please," I said crying and feeling no tears down my cheek.

All this for nothing, my life, my love, my wise girl died. As I was crying silently in the coliseum, I put my head in her hair, at least I'll smell her one last time. In an instant a white glow appeared in the coliseum and formed to a large woman. It was Athena.

"Hello Percy, I know you have a lot of questions,"

"QUESTIONS, my Annabeth is died you moron," I interrupted her.

"Percy this was all a test, to make sure,"

"Make sure of what exactly, to see if I truly loved her," I yelled at her.

"You'll see in the future person," She said smiling to me.

"If this is a test, then you wouldn't mind me doing this," I said taking my riptide than stabbing myself in the gut.

"NO," Athena yelled as everything turned black.

Author's Notes: Exciting as (beep). I thought It was, i didn't want it to end like this but I have to have some excitement. I hoped you guys like this chapter and please, please give me names of daughter of Percabeth. One more thing I'm going to give a brief summary below this so please tell me what you think.

Sweet Child of Mine summary: What happens when the daughter of Percabeth decides to come back in time to meet her parents before they are married. Story set after the Last Olympian and before Lost Hero.


End file.
